goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshower raindrops kills the wii party CPUs/hits 9 volt with the plant/gets arrested
Transcript Sunshower raindrops: I wonder what’s on tv, not wii party! I’ll kill those stupid miis! (At the wii) Megan: hi raindrop, do you wanna challenge? Sunshower raindrops: NO! I WILL KILL YOU! GOODBYE WII PARTY CPUS! (Sunshower kills the miis) Sunshower raindrops: yay! I killed the miis! (At 9 volt’s house, 9 volt is about to play wii party, but he notices) 9 volt: WHAT?! The miis are dead?! (crying in Baby Oleg's voice) 5 volt: 9 volt, honey, what’s wrong? 9 volt: someone killed the wii party CPUs! 5 volt: I know, but police are now investigating. Sunshower raindrops: Hey Guys, i'm home, what did I miss? 5 volt: where have you been, and why did you have a AK-47 Rifle in your hand? tell us the truth? Sunshower raindrops: OK, you will be mad about this. I Kill the Wii party miis (Da da da plays) 5 volt: Oh, My, God! Raindrop, how dare you killed the Wii party CPUs sunshower raindrops: But 5 volt 5 volt: no buts, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for, 476832035735758358185481564865746574653805638563756735 months. This means you’ll not watch PB&J otter ever again! Now go upstairs to your room now. Sunshower raindrops: (Shouty's voice) NO, I AM GOING TO HIT YOUR SON WITH A PLANT RIGHT BEHIND ME. 9 volt: Wait, what. 5 volt: put the plant down right now. If you hit My son with a plant, it will cost $1,500 and he will suffer a bruise. Sunshower raindrops: (Shouty's voice): NONE OF THE BUSINESS SO NOW I'M GOING TO HIT YOUR SON WITH THE PLANT VERY BAD. 9 volt: (in Horrid Henry's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (in normal voice) Please don’t! I’m nintendo’s biggest... (she throws the plant on 9 volt in slow mo with bruises) 9 volt: (800% volume) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OW (x30)! Fronk: Oh my God! are you alright. 9 volt: raindrop hit me with plant! (Runs out of his house while cries louder in Baby Oleg's voice) 5 volt: (600% volume) SUNSHOWER RAINDROPS, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR, THAT'S IT. WE ARE CALLING THE COPS TO ARREST YOU. Sunshower raindrops: (in Homer Simpson's voice) Noooooooooooooooo! (in normal voice) not the cops. 5 volt: Hello, Sunshower raindrops just killed the Wii party miis earlier and now she hit my son with a plant, can you please arrest her.... OK, Bye! The Cops are coming! (24 minutes later) Cop: Raindrop, you are under arrest for killing the wii party CPUs and then hit 9 volt with the plant. Come to the police car right now. Sunshower raindrops: Put me down (x3)! Please! (in Homer Simpson's voice) Noooooooooooooooo! Cop: Well, I am the best you got. 9 volt: 18 volt? 18 volt: What’s the matter little buddy, why are you crying like Baby Oleg the Meerkat from Compare the Meerkat? 9 volt: 18 volt, raindrop hitted me with a plant 18 volt: oh what? are you better now. 9 volt: No, I am still hurt. 5 volt: I think you had the bruises. 18 volt: don’t worry, Let's take you to the hospital, fast. And 5 volt, do I have to go by myself? 5 volt: yes (At the hospital) 18 volt: Doctor, is he going to be alright. Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you that your buddy has a bruise all over, so he needs to rest a little. 18 volt: I know, the reason that Miss raindrops hit her with the plant after she killed the Wii party CPUs, because it released in 2010 Doctor: Oh, I'm feel sorry about it. Meantime however, this cure has contains Vanilla and Chocolate, this will heal him up, so he will make it feel better until he recovers next week. 18 volt: Thanks doctor. Now, 9 volt, i’ll Rap you a little something about how miss raindrops kills the Wii party CPUs! Music! (Starts rapping) this is a rap about how you got bruises, it’s the ultimate time that you couldn’t make it... doctor: excuse me, your not allowed to rap in hospitals 18 volt: anyways, i’ll Tell you (lies on 9 volts stomach in bed) one time, when you played wii games with me, I saw you looking for a game, but, when I start the wii, I go on Wii shop channel to buy wiiware games like liight demo, Warioware D.I.Y showcase and wiiware games, I buoyed wii channels as well, when I wait for the channels to start, I made miis 9 volt: you did? 18 volt: yes, I did